My chérie
by freedompaws
Summary: This story is about how a certain little redhead attracts a certain Blondie while living together as roommates. They tease and laugh. It's just teasing right? Clary has quite a few mishaps that always leave Jace in the dark. Fluffy Clace.
1. Chapter 1

I had just came from the club and I stumbled into my house. Clary was sitting on the kitchen counter playing with her phone. "Hey beautiful." I slurred. Clary got down from the counter.

"Jace your drunk how many fingers am I holding?" She held up four fingers. I was drunk but I know what I'm doing.

"Four Clarissa Adele Fray but I am drunk and I'm hungry." I threw myself on the couch.

"And smell no food till you shower." She put her foot down. A mischievous smile played at my lips. I walked over to her and squeezed her tight. "Jace got off me you're so gross!" She squeaked. I laughed and made my way to the bathroom.

I locked the door and stripped off of my clothes. I hopped into the shower and let the steam of the water help clear my mind. After a few minutes I put on my boxers and head into the kitchen.

"Jace, food is on the counter I'm tired from waiting on you so night." Clary yawned and head to her room. I ate the hangover sandwich she always makes for me. When I was done I put my plate in the sink and head to Clary's room. I crawled Into her bed.

"Jace go to your room." Clary whined. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body.

"Goodnight clary." I whispered into her hair. She sighed knowing that there was no way for me to leave.

"Goodnight Jace." She laid her head on my arm and quickly her breaths grew even.

Clary was my roommate. We have lived together for a complete year. I had a crush on her since she moved in. I just fell in love with her stubborn attitude. We are pretty flirtatious towards each other. We hold hands and like now sometimes sleep together. I like coming home late just so I could crawl in bed with clary but at the same time I love to spend every moment with her.

I closed my eyes adjusting my position just so clary could lay atop of me. She stirred slightly and melted into me. I kissed her head and letting myself fall into a dreamless slumber.

-the next morning-

I woke up. My hangover wasn't too bad. Clary was still sleeping soundly. One thing I learned is that Clary loves sleep. Well almost as much as she loves coffee. I swear that woman would give up her first born child before she gives up sleep and coffee. I finally take in what clary was wearing. Or in this case- lack off. She was only in a bra and shorts. I wasn't that surprised I've seen her naked a few times. Nothing new.

"Jace?" She said half asleep.

"Hey cutie any food." She rolled her eyes and laughed. She rolled off of me and walked into the kitchen. I turned my face into her pillow to get the last of her scent. Strawberries.

I walked out into the kitchen and immediately got hit with a blast of syrup. I let out a moan. Clary let's out a giggle. I walk behind her and pressed my body against hers while burying my head in the croak of her neck. "Your pancakes are on the counter." Clary said with a smile growing on her face.

"You are the total package woman." I smirked at her.

"Oh?" She said sarcastically. "Can you explain to me?" She said fluttering her lashes.

"Well for starters Votre mon ma rousse sexy , Votre mon Putain sexy amant, J'adore ton putian jouer, et Vous me rendre fou." I whispered into her ear. (See bottom.)

"Now your talking French big boy?" Clary said back seductively.

"Vous savez que vous l'adorer." I continued. I felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Jace stop or I might jump on you and attack you with kisses." She said her voice coming out a bit breathy.

"Ç'est exactement ce que je veux chérie." "Jace-." Clary breath hindered. I placed my hands on her hips pulling her extremely close.

"Je sais que vous parlez Français ma rousse sexy."

"baise toi." She whispered back.

"Non, je veux te baiser" I smirked. Her breath caught she was breathing much heavier then she was ten minutes ago.

"garçon Sexy eat your breakfast."

"Seulement pour vous chérie." I let go of clary Smirking while sitting down at the kitchen counter to eat my waffles. I moaned at Clary's cooking skills. Clary sat beside me with her own.

"Anything interesting happen at the club yesterday?" Clary asked happily.

"Nah but do you have any plans?"

"I'll probably go out on my powerbike for some errands." She shrugged.

"Could I come?" I asked playfully while shoving a piece of pancake in my mouth.

"I'll probably go thrift shopping." Clary said in a sigh.

"Still." I said.

"Yeah if you truly want to." She said.

"What else am I going to do?"

"I don't know but what I do know is I need a shower as well as a Change of clothes."

"I would love you with less, amour." I winked.

"pervertir." I laughed and watched as she walked out. Damn she was feisty I crave it.

"Vous savez que vous l'adorer!" I repeat in a sing song voice.

"baise toi!" She said back but louder. I laughed. I was a goner

. 1.) Votre mon ma rousse sexy , Votre mon Putain sexy amant, J'adore ton putian jouer, et Vous me rendre fou-You're my sexy redhead, you're my fucking sexy lover, I love your fucking play, and you drive me crazy.

2.)Vous savez que vous l'adorer.-you know you love (or worship) it.

3.)Ç'est exactement ce que je veux chérie-that's exactly what I want darling.

4.)Je sais que vous parlez Français ma rousse sexy-I know you speak French my sexy redhead.

5.)baise toi-fuck you. 6.)Non, je veux te baiser-No, I want to fuck you.

7.)Seulement pour vous chérie-anything for you darling.

8.)garçon Sexy-sexy boy

9.)pervertir-pervert


	2. Chapter 2

Clary and I just came back from shopping both of us are exhausted.

"Do you want to know what I'm thinking?" I asked without hesitation. Clary laughed.

"What Jace?"

"Lay in bed naked with you."

"Jace!" She slapped my shoulder.

"All I have to do is talk French and your basically putty in my hands."

"I hate you." She groaned.

"Mais j'ai pensé que ça vous a plu?" I smirked. (But I thought you liked it.)

"Jace, que je jure À Dieu!" (Jace I swear to god.)She whined.

"Okay, Okay chérie but I want to lay in bed all day while you entertain me." I groaned.

"Oh please I could be doing so many things instead of being your entertainment."

"Fine I could be your entertainment." I said smirking.

"Wow. How?"

"Well for starters we would be lying in bed and you'd be under me then I would trail little kisses against your stomach to your necks occasionally nibbling then I would bite down hard behind your ear just how you love it all while whispering sweet nothings in French while you moan." Her face was red and her breath was uneven.

"I-I'm-." She started but couldn't finish. I laughed and got up. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. I laughed as I sat back down next to her. She slapped the banana out of my hand a stalked away.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" I cried. Then I realized what she thought I was going to do. I fell off the couch laughing.

-Night-

Clary has not left her room since I teased her. She didn't eat lunch or dinner. I snuck in her room while she went to shower. She was definitely pissed at me. I was confused I always tease her. She walks in the room in only a oversized shirt most likely mine. "Jace why are you in my room again?" She groaned.

"Because I can't deal with you being mad at me!" I said wrapping my arms around her tiny waist. Since she was so short she was off the ground.

"I'm not mad just stop teasing k?" She said calmly. Something was off.

"Come on we always tease each other!" I whine. I put her down

"I have to go to work bye." She groaned.

"Since when do you work in the night?" I asked.

"Since I got a job at the Pandemonium last week." My mouth dropped.

"No, drunk people will do things bad things to you."

"Jace I'll be fine and the worst they could do is try and grab my hand so please inform what's so wrong." She huffed.

"They'll do the same damn things to you that I want to." I stood my ground. A blush crept upon her face. She stepped forward and lightly brushed the loose strands of hair out of my face.

"If anything goes wrong I promise you could tell me I told you so and carry me back to Neverland." She smiled softly.

"Alright I guess I must explore the new club."

"Not today big boy." She said pulling her shirt off to change into her uniform. It was a white button down with a black tight pencil skirt that stopped mid thigh. I smiled and left her room to get back to my own.

Clary's POV

The boss is pretty nice. His name was Magnus Bane. He loved glitter and apparently he got a good vibe from me so he hired me. I was thankful.

"Can I have a whiskey miss." A man blurted while I nodded and quickly got him his drink. "What's your name pretty lady."

"Not in the mood." I replied quickly.

"That is just poor customer service." The man made a tsk sound. I rolled my eyes and went on to someone else. I looked at the time. 1:18. Just twelve more minutes and I'm gone.

"What would you like Sir?"

"A fine piece of you." Has this become my life? Great just great.

"I'm afraid we don't have that on the menu." I said calmly something in his eyes flickered and he started yelling left and right. Magnus rushed over with two security guards.

"You're off for tonight biscuit enjoy yourself and see you tomorrow." I nodded and grabbed my money and made my way home. Once I opened the door everything was still and quiet. Jace was probably on his phone or reading. I stepped into the shower and later changed into the oversized shirt that I was wearing before. When I passed Jace's room I heard faint taps. I opened the door immediately grabbing his attention.

"Hey cutie what's up?" Jace said softly. I grunted in a aggravated manor and then sat on his bed. "Cutie what's wrong?" Jace's voice quickly grew concerned.

"Can I stay the night with you." I finally said.

"Any day-Anytime. Crawl in unannounced if you want." He said happily.

"That's your job." I laid down by his side and brought my knees to my chest while laying my head on his torso. He was lightly stroking my hair and whispering things that made me feel at ease until I fell asleep. I felt weird. Like my stomach was all light and fluffy.

 ** _Hello my lovelies! I hope you like the next chapter. New York Comic Con was amazing! 2 People had asked a question and I have answers:_**

 ** _1.) Well I say roomates Because clary and jace live in the same house. About a year ago she moved in and I guess Jace could have lived there for two years id like to say. So they just live together._**

 _ **2.) As for a posting schedule im not sure I want to put a day out because it trully it all depends when I have time to write.**_

 _ **Goodnight or Goodmorning my lovelies.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Today I didn't have work. I don't know why but I felt to heavy as soon as I got up from the bed. I grabbed my workout clothes and started running all the way to a cute boutique. I was tempted to get the white dress on display but I didn't want to be stupid. I ran all the way to a local coffee shop and sat on one of the barstools in the front. I ordered a black coffee and started looking at some books to buy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see a man.

"Hi my names Sebastian and I saw you from the couch from earlier and I wanted to come over and talk to you." He was dark and mysterious. The opposition of Jace...

"Hello Seb I'm Clary nice to meet you." I smile politely.

"Seb? I like it. Are you that redhead at the club? I think I saw you yesterday." He smiles.

"Yeah that's me the bartender." I laugh.

"I don't find it weird I think it's cool can I sit?"

"Yeah. Of course!" I giggle. Sebastian sits down next to me while waving his hand for a coffee.

"So tell me about yourself clary." He smiled lopsided.

"Well..."

Jace's POV

I woke up and felt no clary. I sighed and went to make myself breakfast. Nothing. Okaaaay. I picked up the phone and called clary. "Hey cutie where are you?" I said.

"I just finished talking to a guy named Sebastian he's pretty nice and we exchanged numbers." She said all cheery like. My heart sunk.

"Oh that's nice." I bit my tongue.

"You okay Jace?"

"Yeah yeah have fun."

"Okay bye love you!" She said quickly. It would never be the same type of love. I sighed and dug a banana from the counter. I stared at the banana. Even this banana seems like it could suck the living joy out of me.

I sat down on the couch and flipped through every show possible before settling on the flash. I was positive this was Clary's favorite show. It was currently 12:57 and I was waiting for Clary to get back. I got my wish.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Clary burst through the door and ran into her room. I laughed and stayed put. A few seconds later she came out with her bartending uniform.

"Jace I need a ride I didn't change my power bike and I forgot I have work." She pleaded. I laughed and grabbed my car keys.

"let's go." I said to her.

"No cutie?" She replied. My heart skipped a beat.

"Cutie we don't have time let's go." I hurried her out the door and I parked in front of the bar. Clary showed the guard her ID and I just went in behind her. I sat on a barstool and watched as she flew through customers.

"Cutie!" I called out and she flipped her her head to face me. She propped her elbows down on the counter in front of me and smiled.

"What would you like sir?" She said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Lemon Water and the time to your shift end." She laughed and grabbed the water and lemon.

"Here you are and three today." She said happily.

"Can't you stay here and talk to me?"

"Listen here pretty boy I have break in six then we could talk." She said walking away to the next drunken mess. The next six minutes were torture. All I did was sit and wait.

She sat down next to me just after leading me to a booth at the side of the bar.

"God that was boring." I groan. She lifted herself up and kissed my cheek. My stomach felt like a burning pit.

"Thank you for waiting like a gentleman."

"Any guys I have to beat up?" I questioned.

"You missed him he was here yesterday." I stiffened in my seat. "But don't worry macho man Magnus took care of him." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Is that was you came back pissed?" I questioned.

"Yup." I took a deep breath and finally noticed Clary was playing with my fingers. I focused on her soft touch. She was my good luck charm that unintentionally calmed me.

For example, Me and clary had been waiting for hours to get a table at a restaurant and when a table was finally open a couple walks in and the servers give it to them. I was seconds from blowing my top off and clary leaded me outside. Taking my hand into hers and we went into a ice cream parlor and had one of the best nights I had in a long time.

"Jace?" She asked. "Do you think we could go out into the city during the weekend?" Perfect timing.

"Yeah sure what do you wanna do?" I asked. Clary was still playing with my pointer and middle finger. I couldn't help but let a huge grin paint my face.

"I don't know like just try new things and spoil ourselves." She said so innocently. She was oblivious to the fact I was internally swooning against her tiny, soft touch.

"I'd like that cutie." But she met that other dude. God. So cruel. "So who's Sebastian? Boy toy?"

"I don't know he's just a friend I guess."

"Thank god I thought I was going to have to stab a bi-" I started.

"Jace language." Clary stifled a grin.

"Binary code." I finished even confused with my own response. Clary and I burst out laughing. My stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"Well while you stab a binary code I'll be finishing my shift bye you could enjoy yourself or go home I'll meet you there." Clary said flatly.

"Okay I'll see you at home." I smiled as she finally let go of my fingers and was off

-back at home-

Clary wasn't home yet apparently she had to work a double shift since a friend was out sick. Clary may be sexy and confident at home but she's kinda shy and tiny out in the real world so I felt bad she had no one at the bar but she assured me she was fine and I had to stay home.

The door opened

"I brought booze!" Clary said as she stalked in.

"Nice, come sit down cutie while I get glasses." I said quickly to her.

"It's rose champagne!" She called from the couch.

That was how we spent the rest of the night. Getting drunk. Eventually we passed out on each other and the day ended in I soft lull.

 _ **Sorry no french in this one but I hope you enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I got a light migraine. I was unintentionally spooning clary now that I realize. I sigh into her beautiful red hair. She rolls around so that her head is snuggled into my chest. Our legs are completely tangled together. I kiss her head softly. She grabs ahold of my tricep and smile so brightly

. I have to apply for work today. Not like I don't have a job. I do! Just there was a modeling agency who contacted me and I was pretty much down I get to travel and look pretty. There is one defect. I would have to leave clary for large periods of time.

"Jace?" Clary said breaking me out of my thoughts. Her voice was so groggy.

"Yes chérie?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is it just me or do I fell like a Pomme de terre détrempée?" (Soggy potato) I laugh and look at her miniature body. She is holding on to me like she thrives against me.

"Clary I-." I started but Clary's phone set off.

"Hold on its Seb." She let go and took the phone while exiting the room. My heart shatters. At the same time I was so- so- angry. Like I wanted to rip his throat out. I sigh angrily. You know what I'm just taking that job and I don't care what clary thinks she can screw herself! I throw on black jeans with a black V-neck and a leather jacket. I put on a black cap toe Oxford shoe before going out the door. Hope she has a nice time with the playboy!

-At the studio-

I walk into this sleek black modern building. People kept leading me to a floor. I walked in to see models trying out. I smile. I like it here. It's like all my worries melt away.

-Clary's POV-

Jace left so fast. I got confused. Maybe his job or something. I got a call from Sebastian. He heard me singing in the bar so he offered me a deal. I was shocked I never sing and here I was getting a deal. Jace doesn't know I can sing or draw for the most part so I intended of keeping this a secret. I had a meeting tonight about my voice with Sebastian.

I called off my bar duties for the night. I was planning on sneaking out tonight. Jace was out for all I know. I was nervous for tonight.

I was currently doing my hair into a French braid. I was wearing a soft plum look on my eyes and a soft plum on my lips. I'm pissed at Jace because he threw out my box of Invisalign two weeks ago and I'm starting to feel self conscious of my teeth. I smile brightly and see the twitch in my eyebrow when I'm nervous. I sigh and take a deep breath. I needed a date for the night and I was seriously considering calling Simon and forcing him to be my "boyfriend." For the night. He would have to drive two hours to my place and if that was to happen we would be late.

Then there's Jace. That's a no go. He probably will laugh at my voice. More less cringe away. I guess I'll go single but then again I'll be the only one single. I grunt angrily.

-Jace's POV-

I got the job. I GOT IT! I have to go to my first dinner today. I'm already going to be featured in a music video! Damn this days turned around for the best. Clary can go suck it. I have to head home and change into a suit. I walk down the sleek halls and check out in the front desk before walking out and slipping into my car

. -Clary's POV-

SCREW IT! I'm going single.

I walk onto my power bike and start to ride off. I was careful not to get my dress in the wheels. I let the wind run through my hair. This may have been the best thing that has happened all day. Except waking up next to Jace. At that thought I pull into the restaurant lot and gracefully step off.

*I don't recall falling on your ass graceful?*

Shut up brain. As I was saying I gracefully getting off my bike and I stepped into my private booth to be greeted with smiling faces. "We are just waiting for the model we want to introduce you too." Sebastian said. "This is Isabelle and Magnus." He said as he proceeded to point to too others. I smiled politely.

"Hello nice to meet you!" I said sweetly.

"Hi as you know I'm Isabelle call me Izzy I work in wardrobe and makeup." The girl had sleek black hair and a beautiful body.

"I'm Magnus I work in the same department and I'm the most glittering person you will ever meet!" I smile and shake both their hands. Sebastian gives me a reassuring nod.

"Oh here's the model now!" Sebastian said happily.

A certain blondie walked in and I choked on my water.

 **Sorry for the cliffie and sorry I have not been posting as much I was sivk all week and since I missed so much i had to study. Alot. heres a lesson I learned. Never. I mean ever. touch a mouse. goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jace. He was here. In this room. His sharp and keen face turned into a goofy grin when he saw me. Then he saw Sebastian who stood up to introduce himself and his smile was so wide you could see all of his pearly white teeth. "So the singer we have here is Clarissa Fray. She just started out but she has a lot of potential." Sebastian had smiled politely. I could tell the realization hit jace hard. He went from toothy grin to mouth wide open. I stared at him sharply and he closed his mouth.

"Clary meet the model Jonathan Herondale." There came back the toothy grin. He extended his hand as a welcoming gesture.

"Hello clary."

"Jace." I said softly. Then his eyes started to roam my body as if he was slowly undressing me, his Golden eyes looked... Hungry. It sent shivers down my spine. The hungry look only grew fiercer because of my lack of self control. He silently slid into the chair next to me and smiled his award winning smile to Sebastian, Isabelle, and Magnus.

"I'm quite fond of Clary we've meet a few times."

"Perfect!" It was Magnus who spoke up joyfully.

"Truly is but anyway I was thinking about something sexy and captivating that will spark something in the hearts of fans." Sebastian smiled.

"Sexy you say?" I finally spoke up.

"Yes we have someone who is strong in the song department she could whip you up a amazing track in seconds." Isabelle said cheerfully.

"Now the basics are done let's talk money." Sebastian smiled.

"Yes the dough I was thinking 50,000? That's a reasonable price Mags?" Isabelle said smiling.

"50,000?" I squeaked out. I slapped my hand over my mouth and my face turned a deep crimson. Jace was trying to contain his laughter.

"Yes Clary that's cheeper then the leading companies. So do you accept?" Sebastian said with a smile on his face.

"Hell ye-." I cleared my throat. Be professional. "Yes." I smiled softly. Jace was looking at me. He started to play footsie under the table. His eyes were playful.

Like they were saying "play with me."

I played along.

Wrong move.

His leg slightly trailed mine making me shudder.

"Come on! Play with me!" They begged. I shook my head and his eyes looked sad then playful once again. It reminded me of a kid waiting the last seconds of the naughty chair. I face stretched into a wide smile. I think that just added to Jaces playfulness.

Then the waiter came along. "What would you like to order?"

"Can I get a small red headed martini." He was staring right at me. My cheeks where probably radiating with red. Thank god the others didn't get it. I kicked him under the table. He knew exactly what he was doing.

"Worth it." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"Can I have sex on the beach?" Isabelle said.

What the fuck was wrong with these names?

"Can I have a green temptation?" Sebastian ordered.

"As will I." Magnus added.

"Clary what would you like?" Jace replied sweetly.

"Just red wine thank you." I said quietly. Jaces body shook with silent laughter. Everyone emerged into conversation. When Jace got his drink he drank it in the most sexual way possible. Thank god no one noticed once again. I rolled my eyes and carried on drinking my red wine.

-time jump-

After the dinner I said nothing to Jace but said goodbye to everyone else. I quickly made my way to my bike and hopped on with no hesitation. I sped through the empty streets. I still had work tomorrow so I'm just going to let myself enjoy the young night. I walked into the house before Jace.

Thank god. I quickly jumped into the shower then quickly exited. I put my hair in a loose hight ponytail. I went to the library in my room and picked up "Milk and honey." I sat on my bed and turned onto page one.

-Jaces POV-

I walked into the house. I was dumbfounded by clary. She had a talent and kept it from him. She told him everything...

I came much later then clary. I stopped at my last job and sealed the deal that I'm leaving.

I was walking towards her room but it was awfully quiet. I softly opened the door to see clary curled into a ball in the middle of the bed with a book against her chest. She was asleep. I looked at the time. It was much later then I thought. It was 1:36.

I took the book out of her hands and placed it on her night stand. When I went to place her under the covers she held onto my shirt with dear life. She wouldn't let go. I did the only logical thing... for me. I had Brung her over to my room. When I laid down. She let go. I let out a soft laugh. I placed her softly under my covers.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. I came out in a oversized shirt and some boxers. Clary didn't look comfy. I pulled her shirt off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Shit. I quickly fished a oversized shirt and softly pulled it on her. Clary was in a deep sleep so I might as well drop her and she wouldn't wake. My face turned red as I remembered she hates sleeping in shorts. I pulled softly. Thank the lords she had on some underwear.

I laid down next to her. She automatically curled up by my side. I watched as her chest rose and fell. She looked so beautiful. Even asleep. "I love you." I whispered then kissed her forehead. She mumbled some nonsense. I truely don't know what she said but it resulted in her face turned a bright red. The color matched her soft, beautiful hair.

Soon after I fell asleep with clary in my arms.

 **Sorry! I know I know I suck at uploading but hey I got it up! I want to clear something up. I originally used Magnus to work at the club manager but I liked him better as a worker in the fashion department with Isabelle. As for the boss in The club Clary works at I might substitue him or just call him the boss. Also I know my french sucks I thought of this idea one night and by all means I am not french at all. Anyway goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Clary's POV-

I woke up somewhere that wasn't my bed. I was warmer then usual. I was also positive I was wearing more clothes. I looked down at my clothes. Or so lack of... Where was I. Whose clothes were these. Wait is this JACES?!

I whip my head towards him and his arms were latched around my waist and I tried to squirm away. His grip around me was way too tight.

"St...o...p." Jace said in a very mumbled tone. I would have found it cute if I was not trapped. I groaned and started to shake him.

Nothing.

I start kicking him. Not hard. But hard enough to wake him.

In a instant I was being flipped so I was pinned under Jace. His tired expression turned into a very playful one. He was wearing a lopsided grin. I struggled under his grasp. He was back. We were back. For a second we were not completely different people with huge secrets.

"On dirait que quelqu'un a besoin d'un peu d'attention." (It seems like someone could use a little attention.)

"Shut up." I groaned.

"Comment pourrais-je quand vous êtes autour." (How could I when you are around.)

"I don't know put A restraint on yourself."

"je ne pense pas que je puisse." (I don't think I can.

"English please." I scuffed.

"I think that your beautiful ginger hair hangs to the side of your face quite lovely." My face turned a deep red. Jace has a glimmer and it was back in his eyes.

Jace lowered himself so I could feel the outline of his skin but was not on top of me to the point it was bone crushing.

"Jace I wan-" He cut me off by placing a soft kiss on my jawline. My eyes widened greatly. Jace almost looked scared. There was a feeling in my stomach that would not go away. I don't know what was wrong with me that brought me to the fact to admit...

"Jace c-can you just kiss me already." I stuttered and he completely lowered his body and I felt his soft lips against mine.

We finally flipped again but this time we were both sitting up refusing to let our lips grow apart. It was like we needed each other to thrive. I was sitting on his lap with his face in my hands. Jaces hands were resting under my shirt. His tongue causally slid into my mouth and started to explore its insides. I did the exact damn thing. He tasted like peppermint and vanilla. He reminded me so deeply of winter.

"Clary." He pulled away. He had the biggest smile known to man it made my heart melt.

"You taste like cinnamon." If possible his smile grew bigger.

"You tasted like peppermint." My cheeks became really red because I realized how stupid I sound.

"Clary it's 7 in the morning we don't need to up by 2." Jace ran a hand through his tousled hair.

"Jace... we live together you sure this won't become messy.." I looked away from his eyes. "Clary?" Jace said softly. I only nodded in response.

"Look at me." He said lifting his hand to my chin so my eyes met his. "Anyone ever tell you that you have beautiful emerald puppy dog eyes?" Jace said while placing a kiss on my temple.

"Jace, anyone ever tell you that you have gold puppy dog eyes?" I mocked and Jace went back to his adorable smile. His smile was contagious so my mouth grew into a wide grin that matched his. His eyes were glowing at this point.

"Clary do you always toss and turn?" Jace raised his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I question.

"You toss and turn in your sleep and only do you sleep decently well if you have something stable to hold on to." Jace said while lowering and raising his hand like he was comparing his body. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature Chérie." Jace scuffed and I just laid down beside him. "No." Jace said.

"What?" I questioned obviously confused.

"My lap was much warmer before." He looked at me with his intense eyes. I moved so I was laying on Jaces lap, curled up in a ball while he turned the tv on and scattered through movies we could watch.

"Are we going to ignore the fact you are a model and I am a singer now. We now work together. Can't we just tell th-" Jace placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Stop worrying. There is not much to talk about we both know I'm a beautiful specimen and you probably were scared. Oh and you have no clue how long I have wanted to kiss you." Jace said.

"Wow there really is nothing to talk about and as for the kissing thing well... to be honest I think I might've felt a little bit of the butterflies the night you came from the club and I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for you because I couldn't go to bed not knowing, you might be dead somewhere and I would have no clue."

"Chérie, you overthink everything. I mean everything." He sighed. I shrugged.

"Better be safe then sorry." There was a question that was burning inside me.

"What are we?" I sighed all while daring to meet his eyes.

"Clary I have been thinking and I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." Jace said in a a very serious yet are you kidding me tone.

"I would love that and Jace would you like to be my boyfriend." I said seriously,

"I would love too." Jace said looking straight into my soul. It made me shudder. Jace grabbed the blanket from under us and placed it softly on top of my curled up body. "I'm going to choose a movie and if you don't want to you can sleep." Jace said while calmly playing with my hair tips.

I would've answered but I had already dozed off into another realm.

 _ **Finally I posted! As well as they finally kissed! This story is going to be shorter then my other stories and that is why they kinda fell in love a little faster then most would choose. Last thing I would like to add is that i started a new story called a simple white winter because im going to finish up one year my love *single tear* because of this im mainly going to focus on this story and a simple white winter. Anyway goodnight or goodmorning my lovelies xoxo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-a week later-

I can't believe that this happened. Jace and me told Sebastian about us and he looked relieved. More then relieved. eccentric.

I was at the bar serving drinks while listening to jace talk about how annoying this girl was on set.

"-so she straight up asked me for my number even though I said I have a girlfriend." Jace huffed.

"Oh sweet one, one girl pouncing on you means nothing." I kissed his forehead because for once I was taller and I was going to use it to my advantage.

"Yeah but babe." Jace whined. He was honestly adorable.

"I need another round!" Yelled a man from across the bar. I sighed and quickly made his shot.

Jace sighed as I came back to him. "You are a singer you don't need to be working this horrible job."

"Jace I- well kinda have to." I sighed.

"No you don't me and you could be cruising the world together by now but you have this terrible job that let's be honest you don't like so much." Jace looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Jace I just wanna have a stable curtain."

"Shut up Clary if worse comes to worse I got you."

I can't just let him do that. I rolled my eyes.

"Go home I'm going to finish my shift." I growled.

"Hey, what did I do wrong? Was it what I said?" he held my wrist.

"Absolutely not." I pulled my wrist away and walked to serve my next customer.

God was he ignorant? I'm a singer. That's going to end one day and I'm not going to live on the streets. I'm never going to let him back me up. That's not how I live.

All this is reminding of the time I asked if we could go out to the city.

-time jump-

When I went home I had the house to myself. I opened my door and slammed it hard. Jaces comment stuck with me all day. I'm not weak. I can take care of myself. I pick up my reading glasses and slip them on. I walk over to my bookshelf and pick out a book. The book had no cover or tittle so I decided to just start reading just to see what it is about. Turns out

I was stuck on that book for hours. It was about how a woman that was born to a thing called shadowhunters. The girl was such a badass and was not afraid of anything.

Just then the doorbell rung. I got up and opened the door and there stood Jace. He wrapped his arms around my torso and closed the door with his foot. I squirmed.

"Clary stop that it feels weird." Jace said while trying to contain me.

"Jace let me go." The thing is he didn't. He just dragged me into his room.

"Put me down." I growl.

"Cutie." He mumbles. I stop. Why does he just have to say that and it's over.

"Good now that I've gotten your attention, I would like to ask why are you so pissed?" He sat me down on his bed with his arm still locked around me.

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Stop that."

"No just tell me."

"FINE! I just find it annoying how you think I can't take care of myself." I progressively get silent.

"Is that it cutie?" He holds me tight. He places a soft kiss on my lips. "If that's it then I'm sorry." He sighs.

"No, you are not sorry." I mumble.

"Come on. How was I supposed to know you would be offended."

"You basically called me fucking lazy."

"Stop putting words in my mouth." Jace groaned. I huff. Jace take my hands into his.

"Why are you so tense always." He mumbled.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter does it." I pull my hands away.

"Stop being so stubborn chérie." He put his head in the croak of my neck.

"Be serious." I whined while trying to hold back from giggling.

"All better?"

"Shut up."

"I'll take that as a yes." Jace smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. He is a sexy man. I'm only human.

"Now now mister I'm going to cook some food." I sigh.

"Alright make me something as well."

Jace. Goddamn his perfect personality.

I was busy making some pasta sauce and Jace drifted into the room.

"Yes?" I call out.

"I got a email. We have to fly to Bora Bora for the week and it's mandatory we are having a shoot there." Jace said carefully.

"Okay When is it."

"This week." When he said this I almost drop the sauce. It's Sunday meaning we have to go tomorrow.

"So much for a heads up." I mumble.

"Yeah right." Jace groans as well.

"Well after we feast we have to start packing."

-time jump next day-

Jace and I took a Uber to the airport. I hate planes. I get to much anxiety from it and like hell I'm telling Jace that, it's embarrassing. Maybe I should though...

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be." We step onto the gate and give the guard our tickets. The woman looks us up and down. (As necessary)

"Did anyone tell you that you should be a model?" She smiled at Jace who looked at me on the verge of laughing.

"Yeah I get that sometimes."

With that out of the way we make our merry little way to our seats. Magnus and Isabelle practically pounce on me.

"IM SO HAPPY! THIS IS GOING TO BE FABULOUS!" Magnus squealed. God he was fun.

"Yeah I can't wait to dress you up and make Jaces jaw drop." Isabelle winked.

"Too late for that. My jaw dropped the second I saw her." He smirked as my cheeks turned red. Where did he come from?

"Come on cutie lets go onto our seats." Jace dragged me into our little booth.

First class, I'm living the dream. "Are you ready?" He asked while putting our bags in the overhead bin.

Here goes nothing. God this is embarrassing.

"Jaceimaybescaredofflying." I say quickly. Jace looks at me with lost eyes.

"What?"

"Imaybescared."

"Slower"

"I may or may not be scared of flying." I mumble.

"Aww I already knew that. Just a heads up don't leave your journal lying around." He winked. I threw my pillow at him. He just laughed at me.

"Can- Maybe- I- hold your hand." That came out wrong. Jace had a smile on his face while slipping his hand into mine. This was going to be interesting...

 _ **So um... I think im not dead. hehe... sorry. I love you all my lovelies and i just can't post as often as I used to.. *single tear* but I'm trying and I had midterms all of last week and I'm going to have more this coming week. Im wriing chapters for the arrangement and a simple white winter and even dance with tou but Im not sure when i will be able to post them. As always goodnight or good morning my lovelies.**_


	8. Important

Hello.

Most of you will probably Skip this but if you read any of the following (Dance with you, a simple white winter, My chérie, and the arrangement.) please read on. If you have been reading any of my recent stories you have noticed I have not been uploaded for months now.

The truth is I have been trying to write but I've been so unmotivated. The books honestly were not enough to keep writing so I hoped that the show would motivate me. It slightly did but that only lasted a week or so. When I wrote a chapter it was me releasing quantity over quality if you noticed. Most my stories seem to have the same plot and insta love because I never had the patience or time to write developed plots. With school and everything I don't have the time to spend hours writing and planning a decent chapter. When I do have time I can't write anything more then 600 words and the scrap I write is absolute crap with the characters seeming dead. This does not mean I'm removing and letting my stories die. I will pick them up eventually. EXCEPT a simple white winter. It's spring and I'm not going to be uploading Christmas chapters while in summer. If you really liked it, I might take all the chapters, combine them, and post them as a one shot which brings me to my next topic.

Here's where the good news sort of comes in. As mentioned earlier I don't have the energy to write or continue my long stories FOR THE TIME BEING! I will eventually come back to all of these stories. The good news is that I have been able to write one shots because I can get my ideas down on paper and lead with that. No strings attached. So for the following month or two I'm going to be trying to put a hour or so for writing a bunch of one shots that I would post on my account. One chapter would be a one shot.

This is to get me back to writing and working on my QUALITY over my QUANTITY.

Thank you for reading this far.

You get a cookie.


	9. Chapter 8

**_So to keep this short its been awhile. I hope this chapter is okay since it has been awhile since I have written about these two. Nonetheless i hope you guys like it. xoxo._**

-Jace's POV-

"Wake up Chérie." I said poking her cheek. Clary opened her eyes slightly and glared at me.

"Shut up." She mumbled. "Can't leave you on this flight." I say taking my fingers to my cheeks and moving my hand back and fourth like toddlers at a beauty pageant. Clary let a soft smile play on my lips.

"Hey gorgeous babes. We will meet up at the hotel planned and then we need drinks I need some rośe." Magnus sung as he met up with us.

"Clary we are going to make you into a goddess." Izzy then swooped by with a smile.

"When we get there can I take a nap?" Clary yawns.

"That's funny babe you aren't getting any sleep while we are here for it?" Magnus said grabbing his stunning black sparkly bag. "Now that we are looking fab let's get where we need to be." He said dragging Clary by her hand out the plane. I laughed as she gave me puppy eyes leaving.

"Let's go big boy." Izzy smiles with her signature red lips. I nod and follow her out of the plane.

When we get to the hotel Clary immediately curls up on the bed and pulls the cover on herself. "Leave me alone." She mumbled. I smiled at my little red and decided I would lay down next to her. I wrap my hands around her waist and she turns to nuzzle her head into my chest.

"How are you feeling?" I say softly to Clary.

"Sleepy." She mumbles.

"I'll let the crew know that little red is a little sleepy." I say into her hair. I kiss her forehead. She looked so peaceful. She offered me a small nod. She quickly fell into a lull state. Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes flickered a bit. "Sleep well Love." I say in a tone that is barely a whisper into her ear.

I stayed in with Clary which didn't stop Magnus and Izzy to get full on waisted. Clary was currently sitting on the couch bundled up in a blanket.

"I want a cat." She says out of the blue.

"A cat?" I question with a smirk grazing my lips.

"Jace why don't we have a cat?" She continued ignoring me completely.

"Because we didn't buy one...?" I looked at her confused now.

"Okay when we get back can we get a baby kitten." She looked at me dead straight in the eyes with her own glassy green eyes.

"Whatever you want Clary." I said while going back to cooking lo mien for us to eat and warming up tea for us to drink. "Are you excited for our shoot in two days?" I ask while putting a bit of the noddles on a plate for Clary to taste test. She slurps them up and gives me a thumbs up if approval.

"I'm excited for it to be over." She winks. I laugh and Clary comes from the couch and sit in a barstool next to the counter. "Smells amazing." she flashes her sweet smile to me.

"Just for the two of us." I say as I load the lo mien on the plates. "Dig in." I say and her face lights up. We were eating comfortably in silence until I made a comment. "You sleep to much Clary. Is that why you want a car? So it can relate to you." I joke while Clary snorts. "Pig." I say jokingly she slaps my shoulder playfully and we continue eating in silence. We clean up quickly and we decide we are going to settle down by watching a movie.

Today was a easy and flowing day for the two of us.

"So do you really want to watch a movie or do you want to start a tv series?" Clary asked as she sat down. She was wearing my shirt and her shorts. She offered a bunch of snacks. "Also the pantry was all complimentary what a steal." She said honestly impressed. Yup that was my girlfriend. A girlfriend who sleeps and eats.

"Cute. I want to watch a movie because last time when I reluctantly decided to agree to us starting a show I was quick to find out while I was asleep you binged all the episodes." He said passive aggressively. A devious smile paints her face. "And now you are spending to much time with me."

"Oh come on how was I supposed to deny the bachelor it was basically calling my name." She sticks her tongue out at me. I kiss her to make her quiet.

"Oh I see what you are doing and it is not going to work." She looks me in the eyes.

"Oh I bet. Watch me start talking French." I tease.

"Nope no no. If you start I'm going to go with Magnus and Izzy and get so drunk I randomly start to have a growing hatred toward the French language." She crosses her arms.

"You win."

"I always do." She smiles. This here is my love.

"Okay but to be real what movie. First let's think of a genre throw out some ideas."

"I think romance? Actually I'm not so sure, horror!" I suggest as Clary attempts to eat cookie dough that she had thrown up herself.

"I like both but pretty please can we watch a romance." She gives me puppy dog eyes while bathing her gorgeous copper eyelashes.

"Fine but you have to swear I choose next time." I tell her as I make my way to the romance section. "Yes!" She throws her hands into the air and smiles. "Now let's dig into those complimentary snacks." I return the smile.


	10. Its up to you

STOP. DONT CLICK OFF YET. I'm coming coming back boys. I missed all my lovelies. This year has been full of shit. So many family misfortunes and I went through a dark period. The only thing I could think of was writing. I wrote so much through it all. Not all for the intent of posting on but for personal growth and style. I came on here ready to start this account back up like three months ago but that was honestly before something pretty shitty happened to me. So I deleted that update and I took a lot of time to heal. So which brings me here KEEP READING IT GETS BETTER. I

know I have been gone for too long. For almost a year now. the first chapter of a new story will be up in the next hour or so But here's a serious question. I'm posting this on all the stories I kinda just left hanging so I'm letting you comment if you want the story to continue. Leave your opinions or anything. I miss you lovelies and it's up to you. Much love 3


	11. Chapter 9

We dozed off during the movie and I ended up sleeping from all the jet lag. I didn't know where to start in the morning.

Magnus burst in. Jace was already dressed and prepped while I stood there. I looked burnt and sad. The sun really took a toll on my sad pale skin.

"Yesh." Was all Magnus said. His cat like eyes, eyeing my red and white body.

"Yeah I know we don't have to really start with this crap." I groaned since mind you it was the bum crack of dawn. The sun was basically rising.

"Honey we have to get you fitted Jace is done. He's just um-." Magnus pauses and thinks for a second as he takes in the way jace is waddling back and forth across the room.

"I'm power walking mags." Jace calls from the back.

"And I'm a unicorn," he mumbled. "I'm spiritually one. We can pretend that's what he's doing. I'm booking you for the best tanning spa in the whole capital."

"Why not the world?" I snort.

"We're in Bora Bora honey we don't have the budget for that."

"I'm so happy to be here. Everything is happening so fast," I gasp eyeing the Bejeweled crystal suit "Wow it's stunning."

"Yeah, she's a beauty isn't she. Isabelle chose it."

"Sounds like she would." I tilt my head to the side to see it glisten as the light runs over it.

"Okay honey that's enough gaping we will just edit on a tan. The only available times is at 7pm." Magnus says quickly.

"Lover boy can you squeeze your lover into this I'm going to answer this call." Magnus directs this towards Jace.

"Yeah I got it." He says in a gruff tone. With that Magnus walks out of the door and Jace let's his gaze roam my petite figure. "God you're beautiful." I turned as red as my hair.

"Hey I'm-" I close my mouth not wanting to bother him.

"You know I'm here and you can just ask me for help."

"Fine can you maybe zip up my dress."

"I was waiting." he laughs softly. God his laugh is so sweet. When he lays his hands on me I can't help but explode. I'm falling. Falling way too fast. Then again I can't help the way my heart pounds against my chest as he lays his hands on me. I snapped out of my thoughts as I hear the zipping sound come to an end. "You ready Cherie?"

"Honey I'm not even wearing any makeup." I look at him carefully.

"Look in my eyes then see your reflection. Then you'll see what I like."

"You're ridiculous." I roll my eyes at his perfect face.

"Is that why you love me so much, huh?" He raises his brow.

"It's the other way around love."

"Sorry to break up this exchange but I really need to steal clary from you for a bit." isabelle intervenes. We walk down the hall to her room where she has a desk full of any product you could dream of. From high end to drugstore. "You too are quite special I can only dream of a love like you two half."

"With a body like that and a personality like yours you don't have to worry." I smile politely. What does Jace even see from me. He reminds me too much of an angel. God what am I even doing here. I don't even know.

"No you don't understand. I want someone who wants to hold me as tight as jace does to you or someone to look at me so intensely without me even noticing. I haven't seen you too for that long but I already can see it all." my mouth gapes slightly. She puts a finger under my chin to clamp it shut. I don't know what to say. " I see that look just let it sink in while I blend out this nude lip."

Time ticks as Isabelle is putting the finishing touches on me. When I look into the mirror I look like a different person. Last time I looked this dolled up was senior Prom and when jace found the photo he fell on the ground practically shaking the whole unit. Granted, I did match my eyeshadow to the colors on my braces which was a lovely shade of turquoise.

"Any thoughts, comments, and or concerns?" she smiled in the mirror.

"Way better than senior prom but I don't look like myself. Its stunning, the makeup that is."

"I know what you mean doll also lets be honest no one looked good on their senior prom."

"I mean I guess that's true but-"

"Sorry to cut you off doll but we are so behind schedule and sebastian will have our heads if we don't show up in no later than," she pauses to look on the clock above over mirror. "Five minutes we should honestly get this show on the road." Before I could say anything we were already on our feet and down the elevator.

"I can't wait to see jace's reaction." Izzy squealed.

"Yeah me too." I know for a fact that we are on two different levels. I'm worried if he's going to burst into a fit of laughter while I'm almost positive Isabelle is expected him to be blown away.

 _-Ding you have reached the roof please scan your key card for access-_

She fumbles through her jean pocket. "Oh my god! Pockets for women are horrible they can barely hold anything. They are so small and tight- Okay Let's do this." she waves around the card and when we enter we see a bunch of camera men, a fuming Sebastian, A bored Magnas, and a wild Jace squinting to see what's going on. "We might be a little late." Izzy says amongst all the chaos displayed in front of us. I cough awkwardly.

"A little," Sebastian takes a deep breath. "Come on Clarissa lets get you in position with Jace for some pictures."

"Wait what is this for? The album or something?" He lets a audioble laugh.

"No we are feeding it to the news articles and drama channels so they get a taste of what's to come. So go over to your lover and act pretty." He's a lot more pushy from when I last remember lets hope its just nerves from this shoot.

"You know what you remind me of." Jace comes up to my side with a wide grin.

"Don't you dare say it or you will sleep on the couch." I look him dead in the eye with a smile of my own.

"Senior Prom." We both burst into laughter.

"Come on lover boy lets do this and then we can figure out where you are sleeping tonight later."

 _ **Hello my lovelies my phone broke along with all my files. Can I get a RIP in the chat that (and**_ _ **a little**_ _ **procrastination**_ _ **) is the reason this quite late. I'll try to be more constant with uploads. Lets me know your ideas and comments for this and the following chapters. Goodnight and Good morning my lovelies.**_


End file.
